Guardians
by Atenista Gurl
Summary: Louisse, a typical 13 years old trainer, wanted nothing more than to be the next Pokemon Champion. But destiny has other plans for her, especially if it means saving the world from a terrible disaster. Rated T in case.


**Disclaimer: Don't own Pokémon. **

**Guardians **

**Main Character(s): Louisse, Lucas, Silver **

**Prologue

* * *

**

A woman snuck inside the resident Pokémon League with relative ease. Her goal was supposedly to find the strongest trainers of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh. If she completed her goal, it would be easy for her to know the weakness of her enemies.

When she finally made it to the library, she noticed a guard standing in the area. Since it was night, the guard didn't see the woman clearly. The woman smirked and released her Espeon from its Pokéball.

"Espeon, Hypnosis." She murmured as her Espeon's eyes glowed faint red and the guard fell to the floor, asleep.

The woman smiled maliciously as she entered the library. She made her way to the computer and hacked in to access it. She couldn't believe it was so easy to hack in to the computer. She logged on and began to search the files needed.

She smiled as she saw what she was looking for. "Aha!"

_Name: Red_

_Gender: Male_

_Age: 16_

_Hometown: Pallet Town, Kanto_

_Status: Pokémon Champion_

_Current Team: Pikachu, Venusaur, Blastoise, Charizard, Lapras, Snorlax_

'_So this is the Kanto Champion._' The woman thought and searched for the other two strongest trainers in Kanto. She scowled when she saw them.

_Name: Blue_

_Gender: Male_

_Age: 16_

_Hometown: Pallet Town, Kanto_

_Status: Gym Leader_

_Current Team: Charizard, Exeggutor, Tyranitar, Rhyperior, Pidgeot_

_Name: Leaf_

_Gender: Female_

_Age: 16_

_Hometown: Pallet Town, Kanto_

_Status: Ace Trainer_

_Current Team: Blastoise, Nidoqueen, Ditto, Wigglytuff, Granbull, Dragonair_

'_These three should be dealt right away. Especially the Champion since he originally defeated Team Rocket._' The woman thought as she scrolled down and saw the three strongest Johto trainers.

_Name: Ethan_

_Gender: Male_

_Age: 15_

_Hometown: New Bark Town, Johto_

_Status: Pokémon Champion_

_Current Team: Typhlosion, Politoed, Sunflora, Pidgeot (shiny), Electivire, Umbreon_

_Name: Lyra_

_Gender: Female_

_Age: 15_

_Hometown: New Bark Town, Johto_

_Status: Pokémon Breeder_

_Current Team: Meganium, Azumarill, Rapidash, Togekiss_

_Name: Silver_

_Gender: Male_

_Age: 15_

_Hometown: (unknown)_

_Status: Ace Trainer_

_Current Team: Feraligatr, Weavile, Magneton, Gengar, Alakazam, Crobat_

'_The Johto Champion and that girl are not much of a threat but Silver is definitely needed to be dealt right away._' The woman thought. She then clicked the next profile which belongs to the two strongest trainers of Hoenn.

_Name: Brendan_

_Gender: Male_

_Age: 14_

_Hometown: Littleroot Town, Hoenn_

_Status: Pokémon Champion_

_Current Team: Swampert, Torkoal, Roserade, Swellow, Plusle, Mightyena_

_Name: May_

_Gender: Female_

_Age: 14_

_Hometown: Littleroot Town, Hoenn_

_Status: Ace Trainer_

_Current Team: Blaziken, Gorebyss, Tropius, Minun, Delcatty, Beautifly_

'_Only two, eh? Not much of a threat but it is best to keep it noted._' The woman thought. Then she clicked on the next profile tabs which belongs to the three strongest trainers of Sinnoh.

_Name: Dawn_

_Gender: Female_

_Age: 13_

_Hometown: Twinleaf Town, Sinnoh_

_Status: Pokémon Champion_

_Current Team: Empoleon, Leafeon, Rapidash, Altaria, Lopunny, Pachirisu_

_Name: Lucas_

_Gender: Male_

_Age: 13_

_Hometown: Sandgem Town, Sinnoh_

_Status: Ace Trainer_

_Current Team: Torterra, Houndoom, Gyarados (shiny), Drifblim, Luxray, Porygon-Z_

_Name: Barry_

_Gender: Male_

_Age: 13_

_Hometown: Twinleaf Town, Sinnoh_

_Status: Ace Trainer_

_Current Team: Infernape, Floatzel, Roserade, Staraptor, Snorlax, Heracross_

'_These three are not much of a threat but it is best to keep them noted in case.' _The woman thought as she printed out the needed files. After she was done printing, a blinding flash of light was casted towards her.

Blinded for a moment, the woman quickly used an escape rope and escaped with her Espeon back to the nearby shore of the Pokémon League.

She smiled evilly as she overlooked the shore. "First target's going to be that Kanto Champion. Even though it means climbing to Mt. Silver, I would have to deal with him make sure that he doesn't cause us more trouble… ever again."

With that, the woman disappeared as a soft gale wisped across the entrance of the Pokémon League.

But little did she know that a much bigger threat, even bigger than Red, was going to stop her from taking over the world. Blinking from the computer screen, a new profile was shown with a girl as young as thirteen with hazel-colored eyes and raven black hair with some Asian features.

_Name: Louisse_

_Gender: Female_

_Age: 13_

_Hometown: (unknown)_

_Status: (unknown)_

_Current Team: Pikachu, Milotic, Skarmory, Espeon

* * *

_

**A/N: Please be noted that although the main characters' profiles are shown, they will be introduced in the first chapter.  
**

**I know it's not much but this is just part of the prologue :)  
**

**Please R&R!**


End file.
